Rebellion's Rebellion
by Spiderfanatic
Summary: Rebellion turns into a woman and Dante has no problam with it


I saw the movie where peoples zanpaktous change into humans you know the Bleach one i got the idea of what would happen if Dante's sword Rebellion did that and as always stay crazy

"That was a awesome nap" Dante said rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep in them he glanced over to were he usually rested his his sword Rebellion and instanly he reached for his pistols "Where ever you are asshole i am gonna blow holes in you" he said angerly

"Why master" a girls voice came from above him he looked up to where his bed room was and saw a brown haired girl in one of his shirts

"Are you the one who moved my sword" Dante asked skeptical that this girl could come in take his sword without him noticeing

"Yes and no" she said pausing and look thoughtfull "Well i moved your sword but you see i am your sword so its more accurate to say your sword grew legs got up and walked away" she said smileing

"Your Rebellion" Dante said begining to think he could sense the large amount of demonic esscence in his sword so he focused and tryed to feel it and he felt the energy in the girl

"Yup" Rebellion said disappearing and appearing seconds later at the door that hide the stairs

"Fucking demonic wepons always doing weird shit" Dante said rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration

"It was an accident actually you see you used me so much diping me in tons of demoic blood absorbing all that energy i kinda made myself a body" Rebellion said tilting her head "But i don't really like it i am all squishy and soft here" she said grabbing his hands and placeing them on her breast

"Yes very squishy" Dante said gropping them he saw she was wearing only his black t-shirt he massaged her nipples earning a moan from her

"Master you seem to know how to use you squishy human body can you teach me" Rebellion said her face feeling strange

"It would be honor" Dante said picking her up and carrying her toward the stairs when he got inside the door "pull that too please" Dante said she compled grabbing it and yanking it to

"I see you got the basic motor skills down atleast" Dante said flying up the stairs and gentlely as he could laying her on his bed

"Master what are you doing" She asked feeling strange heat in her

"Okay ill start " Dante said pinning her to the bed he grabbed a little of her hair "This is hair its to keep your head warm"

"Okay" she said comiting that to her memory he grabbed her foot

"This is a foot its for you to walk on but if you go outside you have to wear shoes" Dante said smileing at her "This is your skull it keeps you brain inside so it can relay your orders to your body" he said gently rubbing it she liked the feeling it produced

"got it" she said wishing to touch her master

"These are your eyes there for seeing don't poke them and inbetween them is your nose" he said she wasn't sure why but he pressed part of himself on her she decided she like it "and these are your lips there for kissing" he said crushing his lips into her she loved this and tried to imitate his actions

"Master whyd you stop" she groaned as he pulled away

"next this is your tongue" He said pushing a pink appendage out of his lip he quickly kissed her and forced it inbetween her lips and created a whole new wonderous sensation and playing with her tongue she felt more noises escape her

"Master why do i keep making those noises" she said as he pulled away

"When you feel good your body makes that noise there called moans now this is your neck keep it safe" He said as he licked he neck she felt her body vibrate she wanted to ask what this was but it would mean he would stop and she couldn't let that happen she forced her arms free of him and begain to grope at him her curiousity got the best of her when she felt the same part of his body that was squishy on her was hard on him

"Master why are you hard here when i am not" she asked feeling remorse that she had made him stop the wonderfull feelings

"Just a sec" Dante said standing at the side of the bed he stripped off the extra layer of skin she knew to be clothing "Now you" he said tearing off hers quickly "I am a man and you are a woman" He said his hands slideing all over her

"Whats the difference" She asked curiously he tapped her lower half

"These are you legs and between them you have a vagina" Dante said enjoying it thoroughly

"Theres nothing there" She said looking down and seeing nothing but she saw on him what looked like a smaller mishapen arm

"Well let me see oh i am the sword your the sheath" Dante said explaing the best her knew how to

"So that goes in there okay i get it" she said proud of herself

"But first let me check something" he said his hand going to her vagina she felt a finger slide in and she gasped her body thrusting hard against his hand

"Master"She panted heavily

"You feel warm right" Dante said smileing when she nodded "Thats means your aroused and you want to make love" Dante said wanting to get the explanation out of the way

"Master how" she asked wondering if it was as good as the other things he was doing

"Here i'll show you" he said kissing the squishy part of her "These are boobs these and you vagina are parts of you only i can touch" he said massageing them and sucking on them at the same time causeing her to make louder moans

"Master" she gasped feeling his sword outside of her sheath and finally thrusted into her the feeling was a billion time better than kissing "Master i think its to big"she moaned feeling herslef being stretched

"No no its perfect" Dante said as he started makeing the pleasure sounds two pulling out and thrusting back into her

"Maaastttter" she said thrusting to meet his she felt so much pleasure she wished she had turned into a human forever ago

"Your getting tighter you must be pretty close" Dante said the moans makeing her more excited

"What happens then" she asked feeling a strange tightness in her

"You'll see" Dante said thrust harder anf aster into her until he saw he throw her head back and scream master he quickly pulled out and ground against her to achieve his own orgasm he shoot his seed onto and watched her face glow with her orgasm

"Master you really know alot about squishy human bodies" she said her face turning from pure bliss to a curious glint she stuck her finger into a puddle of his cum and examined it "sword polish now i won't rust" she said happily rubbing it on herself

"Thats not sword polish and humans dont' rust" Dante said his member hadening again at the sight of her rubbing his seed on herself "Ready to do it again"

"Yeah" she said feeling less tired at the promise of more pleasure Dante delevered even more than previous love making provided

"Damn" Dante said pulling out his member growing soft

"Hey you got squishy" She said grabbing it Dante groaned in utter bliss "It got all hard again" she said feeling it become like steel

"Umm that means your making me feel very good" Dante groaned happily

"You made me feel good so i guess i should do the same" she said a new strange sound escapeing her

"You laugh is adorable" Dante said as she begain strokeing the hard thing she determined in her mind to use her tongue and licked it "Rebellion" Dante felt her push him into the bed

"There i can get to it better now" She said running her tongue along him

"Put it in you mouth and suck" Dante groaned grabbing her head and guideing her down onto it

Tune in next time


End file.
